Shyana Fuge
by Tawiga
Summary: Shyana ist die tochter des Zaubereiministers und nicht gerade Glücklich darüber. Sie geht nach Hogwarts und hat Feinde und Freunde. Und natürlich eine große Liebe. Wood!


Das Leben von Diana Fuge  
  
Zu der Geschichte muss ich sagen, dass das mit den Altern sehr schwierig war. Und ich bitte euch falls ihr irgendeinen Fehler entdeckt mir zu schreiben weil ich mir mit den Altern echt nicht sicher war. Und ich war auch noch zu faul in den Büchern nachzusehen pfeif und ganz weit weg schaut Bitte Reviewt mir, ja?  
  
Zurück nach Hogwarts  
  
Hi, ich bin Diana Fuge. Ja, ja ich weiß, die Tochter vom Zaubereiminister. Manche mögen das ja cool finden, aber ich nicht. Als ich vor vier Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen bin haben mich alle geärgert. Vor allem die Slytherins. Aber ich bin hart geblieben, ich bin nämlich in Griffindor und Slytherins können uns ja nicht leiden. Es gibt einen Marcus Flint bei denen, der hasst mich und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. So einen Idioten habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich komme jetzt in die fünfte Klasse, und freue mich schon riesig darauf. Ich sehe Hogwarts mehr als ein Zuhause als bei meinen Eltern. Dort sind meine Freunde und alles was mir sonst noch wichtig ist. Und meine Tiere sind natürlich auch immer mit dabei. Ich habe fünf von ihnen. Einen Uhu, eine schwarze Katze, zwei graue Ratten und ein Einhorn. Monar (die Eule) nehme ich immer mit nach Hogwarts, genau wie Magic und Mystery (die Ratten). Merlin (den Kater) und Fantasy (das Einhorn) lasse ich zu Hause. Jetzt saß ich im Hogwartsexpress. Magic und Mystery aßen von meinen Süßigkeiten und Monar saß in ihrem Käfig und döst. Ich freute mich schon, denn ich kam in die fünfte Klasse. Quidditch war meine Leidenschaft und ich übe viel. Ich war eine gute Jägerin, sagt Madame Hooch. Morgen werde ich Oliver Wood, den Mannschaftskapitän aus der 6.Klasse, fragen ob er mich gebrauchen kann, denn Kati Bell hatte die Schule gewechselt und soviel ich weiß hat Wood noch keinen Ersatz gefunden. Doch mitten in meinen schönsten Gedanken ging die Abteiltür auf und ein Mädchen mit braunen buschigen Haaren kam herein. „Hast du vielleicht Nevilles Kröte gesehen?"fragte sie höflich. „Nein tut mir Leid, aber meine beiden Ratten können sie ja suchen."Ich befahl meinen beiden Süßen eine Kröte im Zug zu suchen und sie dann hier her zu bringen. Nach keinen zehn Minuten kam Mystery auch schon wieder und hinter ihr hüpfte eine Kröte. „Danke Mystery."Ich pfiff einmal kurz und danach noch einmal lange und schon kam auch Magic wieder zu mir zurück. „Du hast ja kluge Ratten."staunte das Mädchen. „Ja ich habe sie sozusagen dazu dressiert das sie Dinge finden können und sie können auch etwas zaubern. Weißt du Ratten sind eigentlich furchtbar kluge Tiere." vertraute ich dem Mädchen an. „Ach ja ich bin übrigens Diana Fuge." „Hermine Granger." Wir reichten uns die Hände und ich meinte: "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine."„Mich auch, aber bist du nicht..."Hermine konnte nicht zu Ende reden da die Abteiltür schon wieder aufging und Marcus Flint herein kam. „Was machst du in MEINEM Abteil?"fragte ich meinen Erzfeind böse. „Hallo Fugilein. Auch wieder da?"„Bitte nerv mich heute nicht. Ich habe keinen Bock mich heute noch zu streiten."Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber meine Stimme zitterte doch etwas. „So, so. Meinst du das interessiert mich auch nur ein kleines bisschen?"„Ich warne dich, hau ab oder du wirst es bereuen."warnte ich ihn und zog meinen Zauberstab heraus. „Ohhhhh da habe ich aber Angst."„Jetzt reicht es Flint! STUPOR!!!" schrie ich und Flint kippte nach hinten aus dem Abteil. „Ups...war wohl doch etwas zu heftig. Na ja war ja nur Flint."Mit Hermines Hilfe schob ich ihn aus dem Abteil und knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Hermine ging dann wieder zu dem Krötenlosen Jungen (ich liebe dieses „Krötenlose Junge" schwärm). Und als wir endlich ankamen schliefen meine Ratten schon längst und ich Legte sie in ihren kleinen silbernen Käfig und trug sie so. Ich stieg in eine Kutsche und fuhr den Weg zum Schloss hoch. Als ich in die große Halle trat waren schon fast alle Schüler da. Ich ging an den Tischen vorbei und direkt auf Dumbledor zu. „Ich habe hier einen Brief von meinem Vater. Der ist für sie." Ich reichte ihm den Brief den mir mein Vater vorhin noch gegeben hatte. „Danke schön Miss Fuge."er lächelte mich an und ich setzte mich an den Griffindortisch. Direkt neben Percy und Wood. Ich hoffe ich darf ins Team. Ich nahm mir vor ihn nach dem Essen zu fragen. Erst mal stellte Prof. McGonagall den sprechenden Hut auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl. Die Erstklässler standen da vorne und ich wusste genau wie sie sich fühlen mussten. Die Professorin fing an die Namenliste herunter zu lesen, und auch ich klatschte immer brav wenn jemand neues zu uns kam. Hermine und Neville kamen zu uns. Doch dann: „Harry Potter"Waaaas? HARRY POTTER kommt nach Hogwarts? Da stand doch echt Potter bei den Erstklässlern. Jetzt ging er langsam nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. Eine Minuten später schrie der Hut „GRIFFINDOR"und ich klatschte genauso wild wie die anderen Griffindors. Nach der Auswahl erhob sich Dumbledor und teilte uns mit, das der dritte Stock dieses Jahr tabu währe, was uns alle verwirrte. Aber dann gab es Essen. Als sich dann schließlich doch alle satt gegessen hatten standen wir auf und ich verließ als erste die Halle, weil ich noch darüber nachdenken wollte wie ich Oliver fragen sollte. Ich wollte in den Griffindorturm, und war ganz in Gedanken versunken, doch ich lief genau in jemandem hinein. „Oh, Verzeihung."murmelte ich und wollte weiter als..."Fugilein mach das nächste mal deine Augen auf!"ich drehte mich blitzschnell um und sah wütend zu, dem größeren, Flint hoch. „Aber DU kannst nicht aufpassen, oder?" Er kam auf mich zu und ich starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Pass auf was du sagst Fuge."knurrte er bedrohlich. Ich musste leicht schlucken, er konnte jemandem echt Angst machen. Aber nicht mir!!! „Du hast doch angefangen. Und jetzt lass mich in ruhe ich muss Oliver noch erwischen BEVOR er schlafen geht."grummelte ich und wollte an ihm vorbei, doch er stellte sich wieder vor mich. „Was willst du denn von DEM?"ich wusste das Flint Oliver nicht mochte und dieser hasste ebenfalls den Slytherin. „Das geht dich nichts an."er sah mich böse an und ich grinste frech. „Was ist denn hier los?"fragte eine Stimme hinter mir. „Oliver! Gut das du kommst. Sag Flint das er mich vorbei lassen soll." Oliver sah mich an und dann zu Flint. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Was machst du denn hier?"fragte Wood, leicht angesäuert. Flint sah mich noch einmal böse an und verschwand dann Richtung Kerker. „Danke."murmelte ich. „Was wollte der denn von dir?""Nichts, ich war auf dem Weg zum Turm als ich in ihn herein gerannt bin. Wir haben uns wieder einmal gestritten und dann hab ich ihm gesagt das ich noch zu dir muss und er wollte unbedingt wissen warum."„Warum wolltest du den zu mir?"fragte er interessiert. „Ach ja genau! Ähm...ich wollte fragen ob ich...ob ich vielleicht in die Hausmannschaft kann, weil Madame Hooch sagt ich könnte eine gute Jägerin werden und Kati doch nicht mehr da ist."ich sah ihn flehend an. „Hm...na schön zeig mir Morgen mal was du drauf hast. Um 15.00 Uhr am Feld."„Klar, danke."ich strahlte ihn an und lief dann schnell Richtung Schlafsaal. Angelina und Alicia warteten schon auf mich. Früher teilten wir den Schlafsaal noch mit Kati. „Hi. Wisst ihr was? Ich kommt vielleicht auch ins Quidditchteam."„Hey Cooooool."sagten beide im Chor. Ich grinste und zog mich schnell um. Nach dem ich schnell ins Bad gegangen war hüpfte ich in mein Bett und schlief auch sofort ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich sehr früh auf und ich beschloss mich noch ein wenig in der Bücherei umzuschauen, da ich vor den Ferien ein Buch gesehen hatte was mich sehr interessierte. Ich schlich aus dem Schlafsaal und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als ich die Bücherei betrat merkte ich, dass ich nicht alleine war.  
  
„FLINT!!! HÖR AUF MIR DIE GANZE ZEIT NACHZULAUFEN!!!"schrie ich entnervt als wir vor der großen Halle standen und Marcus Flint mir immer noch nachlief. Von der Bücherei zum Mädchenklo, wo er wartete bis ich wieder raus kam, und dann bis zur Halle. „Also, was willst du Flint?"ich drehte mich um und sah ihn wütend an. „Was wolltest du gestern Abend von Wood?"er hatte anscheinend Mühe den Namen auszusprechen. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Aber du wirst es ja eh bald erfahren."Ich wollte mich umdrehen und gehen doch der Idiot hielt mich an den Schultern fest. „Lass mich los du scheiß Schlange."sagte ich gefährlich leise. „Fuge! Ich sag es dir nicht noch einmal! Pass auf was du zu mir sagst, sonst könntest du ein Schnelles Ende nehmen."er drückte mich gegen die Wand und hielt mir seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase. „Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"Ich wich so gut es ging zur Seite aus. „Lass sie los Flint!!!"„OLIVER!"ich war ja so erleichtert ihn zusehen, dass ich den Halt verlor und an der Wand hinunter glitt. „Misch dich da nicht ein Wood."„Halt die Klappe Flint und lass Diana in Zukunft in Ruhe, klar?"Oliver ging zu mir und half mir auf. „Ich muss dir schon wieder danken."flüsterte ich ihm zu. Doch Oliver hatte jetzt irgendwie Lust Flint total fertig zu machen und so grinste er mich an und zeigte unbemerkt auf Flint. Ich verstand sofort was er vorhatte und spielte mit. Er zwinkerte noch einmal und legte dann einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Komm lass uns gehen. Der ist nur eifersüchtig."Dies sagte er ziemlich laut und Flint kochte vor Wut. „Hast recht Oli (g). Lass uns zum Essen gehen."und so gingen wir Arm in Arm zur Halle und ließen einen sehr wütenden Flint zurück. Am Griffindortisch lachten wir uns beide schlapp über das Gesicht das Flint gemacht hatte. Doch dann musste ich in den Kräuterkundeunterricht und Oliver zu Verwandlungen. Der Schultag verging zum Glück recht schnell und endlich war es 15.00 Uhr und ich war mit Wood am Quiditchfeld. „So dann zeig mal was du kannst. Ich werfe dir einen Quaffel zu und du versuchst ihn an mir vorbei in das Tor zu werfen, Ok?" Ich nickte und stieg auf meinen Nimbus 2000. Ich hatte am Anfang noch Schwierigkeiten, da Wood ein guter Hüter war. Doch nachdem er mir ein paar Tipps gegeben hatte ging es. Ich machte ein paar Tore und war somit im Team. „Mit ein wenig Übung wirst du eine super Jägerin. Aber bis zum nächsten Spiel sind ja noch ein paar Wochen."meine Oliver nach der Trainingsstunde. Wir gingen zusammen ins Schloss zurück und trafen, wen wohl, Flint! Ich stöhnte und auch Wood verdrehte die Augen. „Sie an. Fugilein und ihr Oli grrr. Wo wart ihr denn?"„Ich weiß zwar nicht was dich das angeht Flint, aber ich war mit Diana am Quiditchfeld. Sie ist unsere neue Jägerin."Ich sah zweifelnd zu Oliver hoch. Ob es richtig war es ihm zu sagen? Doch Wood nickte mir nur beruhigend zu. „DIE? Kann die sich überhaupt auf einem Besen halten."lästerte Flint weiter. „Du kannst denken was du willst. Aber nach dem Spiel wirst du es besser wissen."ich sah ihn noch einmal wütend an und zog Oliver dann hinter mir her in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Der regt mich so was von auf!!! ICH HASSE IHN!"Die anderen Schüler sahen mich erstaunt an und Wood nickte zustimmend. Ich ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. Als ich sie wieder aufmachte standen Alicia und Angelina vor mir. „Gratuliere. Endlich bist du im Team."meinte Angelina. „Danke."strahlte ich und feierte mit meinen Freundinnen noch bis tief in die Nacht. Auch Wood und Fred und George gesellten sich zu uns um mit zu feiern. Nur ein Sucher fehlte uns noch.  
  
Das erste Spiel  
  
Die nächste Woche verging sehr schnell. Zum Glück traf ich Flint nur noch einmal in dieser Woche und da ging er einfach nur grimmig an mir vorbei. Aber am schönsten war es immer mit der Mannschaft zu trainieren. Ich konnte mich so richtig austoben und es machte mir Spaß. Aber das Beste daran war dass ich endlich Freunde hatte. Die Quidditchmannschaft nahm mich sehr herzlich auf und ich fühlte mich wohl zwischen ihnen. Unser erstes Spiel rückte immer näher. Auch die nächste Woche verging sehr schnell. Na ja ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem gewissen Slytherin aber sonst passierte nichts Besonderes. Ach doch! Wir hatten endlich einen Sucher! Und jetzt ratet mal wer er ist. HARRY POTTER! Er ist ein Naturtalent. In der ersten Klasse schon Sucher. Na, wir können stolz sein. Sind wir ja auch. Und endlich war es da! Das langerwartete Spiel! Griffindor gegen Slytherin. Lee Jordan machte den Sprecher. Ich hörte genau zu, weil ich es liebte wie er die Slytherins immer zur Schnecke machte. So auch jetzt: „Da kommen die hervorragenden Spieler von Griffindor: Wood, Spinit, Johnson, Fuge, Weasly, Weasly uuuuuuund POTTER!"die Menge jubelte als wir einflogen. „ Und auf der anderen Seite die stinkenden Molche von Slytherin."man hörte McGonagal schimpfen und Lee stammelte ein „Entschuldigung Professor."„Also Es fliegen die gemeinen, brutalen Slytherins ein. Flint, ...."ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Es interessierte mich nicht. Ich wartete auf Madame Hooch die den anpfiff machen sollte. Dieser kam auch recht schnell und so ging es endlich los. Ich gab mir soviel Mühe wie ich nur konnte um meinen ersten Eindruck auf die Zuschauer gut aussehen zu lassen. Ich spielte mit Kati und Angelina so gut zusammen als wenn wir jahrelang nichts anderes gemacht hätten. Ich wollte so viele Tore wie nur möglich schießen um Flint zu zeigen dass ich spielen konnte wenn ich wollte. „Du hast wohl heimlich geübt oder was? Dann hast du aber noch nicht genug trainiert. Die anderen machen ja die ganzen Punkte. Streng dich mal an Fugilein."Versuchte er mich immer aus der Fassung zu bringen. Langsam ging mir das so auf die nerven dass ich den Quaffel an mich nahm und ihn Flint so saftig ins Tor schmiss, das er nicht mal richtig schauen konnte. Und kurz darauf hatte Harry auch schon den Schnatz gefangen. Zufrieden mit mir und meiner Mannschaft ging ich mit den anderen in die Umkleide. „Du warst super Diana. Ich bin richtig stolz auf dich. Gut gemacht."Lobte Wood mich auf dem Weg zum Schloss und ich nickte dankbar. „Danke. Ich wollte Flint ja auch zeigen das ich etwas kann."Ich sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Das hast du sicher geschafft, so wie du ihm den Ball kurz vor Ende hineingeschmettert hast."Grinste Oliver und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Ich lächelte ihn an und ging mit ihm auch noch weiter in den Griffindor Turm wo es auch schon eine riesen Party gab.  
  
Um 1 Uhr kam McGonagall und schickte uns alle ins Bett. Das wurde aber auch wirklich Zeit ich war richtig fertig. Zufrieden mit dem ganzen Tag schlief ich ein. Am nächsten Morgen war ich schon sehr früh wach, da ich Frühaufsteherin bin, und beschloss ein wenig an den See spazieren zu gehen, bevor es Frühstück gab. Ich zog mir normale Klamotten an, also eine Jeans mit Schlag, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine Jacke darüber. Ich schlüpfte noch schnell in meine Schuhe und fertig war ich. Meine Haare band ich noch zusammen und verschwand dann aus dem Turm. Ich war drei Runden um den See gelaufen als ich zufrieden in die große Halle ging. Dort Frühstückte ich schnell etwas und ging hoch in den Turm um mich umzuziehen. Ich kam gerade noch pünktlich in Zauberkunst.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen eigentlich recht ereignislos. Ich bekam mich wieder einmal mit Flint in die Haare und wir durften noch zweimal nach Hogsmead. Ach ja und McGonagal hat gemeint das wie dieses Jahr einen Weihnachtsball machen, aber nur für die Schüler ab der 4. Klasse. Ich war nicht sehr froh darüber und ich überlegte mir ob ich über weihnachten nach hause fahren sollte. Doch zu Hause wäre es auch nicht besser. Mein Vater würde sowieso nur Arbeiten und meine Mutter würde wieder mit ihren Klatschweibern herumsitzen und ich würde mit feinen Kleidern still da sitzen müssen. Also da ging ich doch lieber ohne Partner auf den Weihnachtsball. Also trug ich mich ein, dass ich in Hogwarts bleiben würde. 


End file.
